


Change of Heart

by NoWhere2GoButUp



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Another pointless head-canon of mine, M/M, Sappy, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhere2GoButUp/pseuds/NoWhere2GoButUp
Summary: Vampire Haruka, resigned to living the rest of his existence a certain way, never knew what hit him when the sweet human Makoto walked into his life.





	Change of Heart

Makoto sighed contently as he closed his book and placed it on his bedside table. It was getting pretty late, so he figured that he might as well call it a night.

He took off his glasses and leaned back to place them next to his book when a shadowy figure caught his attention near his bedroom door.

"AH!" He squinted. "Oh, Haru! Is that you?" He sighed in relief. "Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you okay? Do you need som-"

"Put them back on," A smooth voice interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Your glasses,"

"You want me to put my glasses back on?" A soft frown pulled at his features. "Why?"

"I like how you look in them,"

"Oh," Makoto felt his body warm at the older man's words. "Are you saying that you _don't_ like how I look without them?" He chuckled good naturedly as he placed the spectacles back on.

"No, you look delicious either way. They just add a different kind of tastiness to you," and younger man choked.

"Haruuuu! You're so embarrassing!" The brown-haired male whined causing Haruka to chuckle lightly.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's only you and I here?"

Makoto groaned. "I know! It's just- it's still-" he huffed, really not feeling like explaining and humiliating himself further.

"There's no need to feel humiliated, Makoto." The standing male stepped out of the dimly lit corner, exposing pale features and dark-colored clothing. "You're a beautiful man and should be told that more often."

Makoto sat stunned for a second or two before giving a short, breathless laugh. "Ah, th-thank you, Haru." He then rubbed the back of his head shyly, finding his red flannel pajama pants interesting.

He cleared his throat quietly. "I think you're quite stunning yourself."

"Keep talking like that and I just might have to kiss you," He smirked playfully at the seated male.

"I wouldn't mind," Makoto bashfully bit his lip, yet kept eye contact with the other.

Shock rolled through the black clad male's body at his friend's words.

Haru had always found Makoto's easily flustered nature so endearing and cute in response to his more blunt and flirty charm and had never heard the other say something so candid before. He couldn't deny the rush of excitement at the implications of it all.

While all types of things ran through the pale man's head, Makoto broke their gaze and (unfortunately for Haruka) changed the subject.

"So what brings you here tonight? Is everything alright? Do you need to...drink?" His green gaze found Haruka's dark blue effortlessly.

Even though both men had met each other fairly recently, Haru trusted Makoto with the fact that he was a vampire.

It didn't shock or scare the taller male since vampires had been walking amongst them for decades now, but were still fairly uncommon than regular humans. So when people knew of one, they sometimes made it a big deal.

Because of that, most vamps hid their true identity as much as they could and that, far the most part, was pretty plausible except for the fact that sunlight and the thirst for blood still affected them.

During the day, Haru had adapted to dressing in a way that covered most of his skin without him looking too odd and tried to save as much of his outside errands as possible to nighttime.

He always found himself looking forward to the winter months since dressing in long sleeves, pants, and gloves were much more common and accepted than the warmer ones. During those times, he'd say he sunburned incredibly easily if anyone asked and covered the rest of his exposed skin with a thick sunscreen that another fellow vamp made for him to protect himself.

Dealing with his thirst was a whole other story, though.

During his lowest, he had stolen from blood banks and settled for small, stray animals to curb his bloodthirst before finding a better means. Most didn't taste the greatest, but they sufficed.

After repeating that pattern for a few years, he had found out from another bloodsucker that they could drink from humans without killing them. Haru hadn't felt such hope and elation since being turned when he heard those words.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was once human or not, but the thought of killing people so that he could live never sat well with him and he would feel physically ill just thinking about it. Now he knew that neither people _nor_ animals had to die for him to continue on.

The other vampire, Sousuke was his name, told him that all vampires had an ability to flash their eyes red, which put whoever they were locked eyes with in a trance and vunerable to feed from. They could suck as much as they needed without completely draining them, then seal the puncture wounds by leaving a layer of their saliva over them.

"What?" Haru remembered escaping from his mouth when the teal-eyed man had explained everything.

Sousuke sighed clearly annoyed at the shorter male's incomprehension. "Watch and learn," he said before jumping from the roof that they were squatting on, startling a teenage male that was walking by, and putting him in a trance with his eye flash.

When the boy went limp and fell to the ground, Haru jumped down to get a closer look as the taller of them scooped up his prey. His fangs elongated as he tilted the fluffy, blond head to the side and bit into his neck. After sucking for a few seconds, he pulled back, ran his tongue over the youth's puncture holes, and placed him gently in the grass.

Haru watched as his wounds seem to heal almost instantly and the teen merely looked to be sleeping on the ground.

"He won't remember anything when he wakes up," he shrugged nonchalantly. "...probably figure he just passed out," he turned to Haru. "Think you got it?"

Haru looked a little apprehensive, but nodded stiffly. "Yeah."

After becoming fairly efficient in this technique, Haru had met Makoto and trusted him enough with his biggest secret, but Haru wasn't the only one dropping major confessions.

The blue-eyed male felt his mouth go dry when Makoto had admitted that he wouldn't mind if Haru drank from him.

"You won't have to put yourself at risk of others finding out about you and we can do it here or at your place so no one else has to know." He had spoken so sincerely and honestly that Haru almost felt like he would insult the man if he had refused.

So their routine of private feedings started.

The sessions started out normal (or what you'd consider closest to normal in a case like this) enough at first; Haruka would have Makoto sit or lay down, he'd bite into his wrist for his fill, lick the wound to heal it, then go on about his way after making sure the younger man was fine. It continued like that for a while before something shifted between them.

Slowly, but surely, they found themselves migrating towards one another outside of the times Makoto supplied Haru. They would meet up at one or the other's home and share meals, memories, and laughs together.

Makoto would try to schedule outings for them at night so Haru would have less trouble wondering about in the city. Which the paler man appreciated immensely as he tried to ignore the warmth that blossomed in his chest at the brunet's consideration.

He couldn't label the feelings bubbling up inside him...or more like he didn't _want_ to name them because he knew that it would only end in heartache for the both of them.

Physically, both men were close in age; Haruka having been attacked and turned at twenty-eight years of age and Makoto soon celebrating his twenty-sixth birthday, but Haru had lived much longer than that and would live much longer than the younger male because he was no longer human...while Makoto still was.

He couldn't ignore the fear he had of losing the other man, but when a quick and sinister solution had crossed his mind, he felt anger and disgust at himself. He'd contemplated drinking from Makoto until the man's pulse was barely there, then feeding him his potent blood and turning his friend so he could stay with him forever.

He berated himself at the selfishness and looked up at that moment into sincere bright green eyes and couldn't help thinking why wouldn't he want this man to stay with him?

He was smart, sweet, funny, loyal, unfairly gorgeous, and had an innocence about him that made sappy thoughts pop into the vampire's head like hugging Makoto and covering his pretty face in kisses.

Haru was almost certain that his feelings weren't onesided, either. Over their time together the shorter male would catch shy, green orbs on him when the other thought he was subtle enough to not get caught, unnecessary touches often lingered, and sometimes Haru swore Makoto wanted to tell him something but, instead, said nothing or brought up another topic.

Haru felt himself growing somewhat antsy at the pent up energy surrounding them, so decided to try something to see if it would lead to anything.

The Nanase heir tried to get the ball rolling by asking to drink from Makoto's neck. Which he agreed to with no hesitation.

"You want to start now?" Makoto had asked and Haru nodded shortly before scooting closer to his side of the couch.

The younger man swallowed audibly when Haru took his face into his hands and moved so close that it seemed that they were about to kiss, but then he ducked to brush his lips lightly against the brunet's throat.

The green-eyed male let out a quiet breath as he felt a warm tongue run over his skin and then a sharp pain as Haru bit him. He jerked at the penetration, but Haru held him securely in place as he began to suck.

"Ah," Makoto moaned, feeling tension ease from his body as Haruka's hands slowly massaged every spot they touched. The feeding lasted as long as any others would, but when the dark-haired man ran his tongue over the punctures, Makoto felt himself shudder pleasurably at the action.

Haru seemed to have noticed and licked him again prior to adding a lingering open-mouthed kiss to the healing spots.

He then leaned back and took in the sight of the brunet as he sighed lightly. Clothes and hair disheveled from Haru's wondering hands, eyes closed, lips parted gently, and cheeks perfectly flushed. Haru had to lick his lips. Makoto was definitely a sight to behold.

When hooded jade met sapphire, the older man had to force himself to break their locked gazes so to not be tempted to do anything further.

"I...I should go," he stood up. "but let me get you something to eat and drink first, okay? Just lay down."

Makoto had nodded mutely, his eyes never leaving the other's figure as he walked into the kitchen.

The vampire remembered feeling like he was running on auto-pilot as he grabbed items. All he could seem to focus on was the smell of the other man's hair, the feel of his solid, warm body, the way the sounds escaping him made Haru's insides squirm pleasantly, how right his body had felt pressed against his...

Haru paused to take a deep breath before finishing up and heading back to the object of his thoughts.

Few words were shared between them as both mens' thoughts were filled with each other and where to go next in their relationship.

Before leaving, the quiet man placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"Thank you again, Makoto, for putting yourself through this for me," a gentle smile graced his lips.

"Anytime, Haru," the sweet man wore a matching smile on his face.

Haruka didn't fight the urge to lean in and brush the stray hairs on the reclining man's head, then disappearing before pushing things even further.

A week after that found them back at the present moment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what brings you here tonight? Is everything alright? Do you need to...drink?"

"No, I...well," he stood upright from his leaning position, "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Makoto's face softened even more at his words. "I'm so glad to hear that, Haru. I haven't gotten you off my mind since your last visit."

Haru stiffened. ' _Did he really just admit that to me?'_ Most things didn't embarrass the bloodsucker, but Makoto's fearlessness of speaking his real feelings rocked his being to the core with their genuineness.

"Ah, you have no idea what your words do to me sometimes," he muttered.

The younger man patted the spot next to him on his bed. "Then tell me."

Haruka let out a short, quick breath before walking and sitting down. Being this close to the man that seemed to have simply waltzed into his mundane, dull, monochromatic themed existence and gave it life by painting it in bright colors of laughter, happiness, and love was causing a pleasant buzz to run through his being.

He took in the Makoto's shirtless, muscled body, his perfectly disheveled hair, stunning green eyes, and charming smile and felt his mouth go dry. Damn, he had it bad.

Things had definitely shifted between them since his last visit. It came fast and hard and the whole thing almost made him feel like a silly teen being near his crush. He was a professional at keeping his face void of what he was feeling most times, but Makoto's words were making him flustered and giddy. Which was odd for him since, usually, that was the younger male's role.

Haru looked his friend in the eye. "Makoto, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Get naked and touch yourself," he spoke with deadly seriousness.

"Uh, w-what?!" Makoto gasped loudly.

The utter scandalised embarrassment on his face had Haru biting down on his lips to stop from bursting into laughter, but that barely held before he started chuckling.

"Haru?! Come on, don't laugh!" Makoto pouted, which only caused the man to laugh harder.

"Sorry, it just couldn't help myself," he spilled between chuckles and loving the sense of familiarity that the joke brought to the moment.

Haru had wanted to see if things had really changed so drastically between them since last time. Things had definitely evolved, but even though he thought Makoto was a beautiful and sexy man, he was still the sweet, blushing cutie that Haruka had come to love.

Makoto pouted adorably at his giddiness before the joyful laughter coming from Haru was simply too infectious and Makoto found himself joining in.

Once their laughter calmed down to light giggles, both found themselves simply smiling at each other till one (or both) leaned in to softly brush their lips together.

There was a pause before deep blue locked with bright green, both came to a silent agreement, then hid behind closed lids as the next kiss was much deeper and longer.

For a quick moment, Haruka thought that maybe they were moving too fast until he realised that they'd been unofficially dating for the past few months and he had been craving this a lot longer than he cared to admit.

Once clothes were discarded and both males prepped, the vamp leaned back to take in the younger man and recalled thinking that Makoto couldn't _possibly_ get any more attractive than he already was until seeing him naked and panting.

The brunet seemed just as intrigued with Haruka as he let his eyes and hands roam before both continued to explore and arouse each other's bodies.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Makoto asked, the following morning, smiling when he busted Haru ogling him as he simply drank his coffee.

"Nothing," he responded, returning the smile. "I...I just never expected to find someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, someone that made me feel _so_ strongly here," he placed a hand to his heart. "You've changed me."

A warm smile blossomed over the other man's features. "You've changed me, too, Haru," Makoto took his hand and brought it to his lips. "I never would've guessed that a blood-sucking vampire could be so cute!"

His eyes turned into happy crescents as he laughed at said vamp who rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm kidding, but, seriously, I feel the same way," he took both of the Haruka's hands in his. "I felt pretty content and satisfied with my life, but when you came in something shifted, bloomed," he stared deeply in the other's eyes. "changed...and I can only hope that it's here to stay."

Haru returned his gaze before pulling him into a strong hug. "It'll stay as long as you will have it," was whispered to him.

They continued to hold each other a little longer before pulling back.

"There's something else that I need to tell you," The vamp leaned back to say.

"What is it?"

"I contacted the other vampire I told you about, Sousuke, remember? He told me that, even though it's risky and might not work...there's a way for me to become human again!"

Makoto couldn't even completely take in the biggest smile he'd ever seen on Haru's face because of being blinded by his own joy at the news.

Smiling widely with happy tears in their eyes at each other, the taller man spoke. "This is such great news, but vampire or not, Haru, I'm here to stay."

"Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, mad respect to those who can do 'sexy' well. I REALLY wanted to do that here, but it never came out right, so I ended with this.(sighs) Oh, well, thanks for wasting some of your time on me, though, lol!


End file.
